The Black Woods
by Shiboito
Summary: CANCELED Koigensu leads his team to his house in the Black Woods, What will become of these three apprentice nins and thier sensei who claims he is not? SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Good Bye Konoha

Hey, I'm koigensu, I'll be co-authoring this fanfic with Shiboito.

Shibo: yea this is the first co-authoring we've done so just bear with us

Koi: this is also my first time writing a major story so….. Review or I'll rip your lungs out through your ear because I truly am a ninja (truly I am)

Shibo: I second that (as I am a ninja too) so you will have two ears bleeding from two ripped out lungs from two ninjas

Koi: This is a SasuSaku fanfic, I personally don't like sakura but……. Oh well.

Shibo:So enjoy this fanfic or I will rip your balls off..yeah unless of course youre a female then…uhh ill figure something out

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters I will use in this section of the fanfic, **

**Claimer: However I do own Koigensu most of this plot AND Shiboito owns Shiboito, a small bit of this plot AND Skiaka whew that was a mouthful**

**Prologue: Goodbye Konoha **

Shino rose from his bed and traveled to his closet where he tied his forehead protector to (well) his forehead and he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast after which he left his house with parting words with his family, hastily he walked to the village gate where koigensu is supposed to meet him, sasuke, and sakura.

Sasuke (having had a nightmare) had fallen out of bed and woke up a pile of ninja, pillow and blanket, he got up with bags under his eyes and went to the bathroom to prepare for the trip, without a word to anyone he left his house and traveled to the gate where he was to meet with his comrades.

Sakura sprang out of bed ready and eager to meet sasuke at the village gate, although eager to meet with sasuke she still had to worry about her appearance so she put her makeup on and as she was walking out of her house she noticed sasuke walking toward the village gate and she ran after him..

Since they were the first team there (since they were told to be) they started to complain about Koigensu being late, "where is he?" "Heh he's probably not even awake yet", just as they were REALLY starting to complain Koigensu dropped from the tree behind sasuke and smacked him in the back of the head, "Hush here come the other groups".

"see ya sis, Later Koi. Remember to write, inform us of your progress," He leaned in to whisper "_And don't forget the plan"_

"Wouldn't even consider forgetin'." Koigensu responded

"I guess I'll try to remember, and don't you forget either." Skiaka answered.

The rookie nine also had some long goodbyes, and It was far more dramatic than necessary. It lasted about 5 minutes and the time to say good byes was over, they left Skiaka, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba to the white beaches, Koigensu, Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura to the Black woods, and Shiboito, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru to the Red Mountains. They spread off. The last parting looks at each other was the last thing they saw of their friends for the next two and a half years, or was it?...

They looked back at their friends one last time before the trees engulfed their vision.

Sasuke looked over to Shino and thought "Humph what's he so quiet for?"

Sakura (being her usual inquisitive self) tapped koigensu on the shoulder and asked "Where are we going Mr. Koigensu?

Koigensu looked back with a smile on his face and replied, "First off I'm not a sensei so don't call me Mister or sensei, and secondly you can never know where youre going until you've been there."

Koigensu stopped, turned around and addressed the group "Ok we need to pick up the pace if we are to make it in time"

Koigensu turned and was about to leap into the canopy of trees above when sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"what is it sasuke?"

"What do you mean make it on time?"

"You'll see"

Just as sasuke was about to ask another question a kunai flew threw the air and buried itself into the ground a few inches away from sasuke. Koigensu sprung into action, he leapt into the trees and grabbed the person who had thrown the kunai.

"What are you doing here?"

The person didn't answer he just looked at sasuke

Koigensu became angry at this point and shook the man "Answer me! What are you doing here!"

The man still just looked at sasuke

Koigensu began to shake with rage and yelled in the mans face "I will ask you one more time what are you doing here!"

The man finally answered him and said "I'm here for him" then pointed at sasuke

Koigensu knew who the man was then and he killed him swiftly.

"Come on we have to move NOW!"

Koigensu and the group sprang into the trees and ran through the canopy away from the area where the man had found them.

Koigensu began to wonder at this point, he thought to himself "So that's what they were after."

They had come a long way when Koigensu saw a clearing in the trees and called for a stop

"you can rest here for a while stay together and make sure you stay alert, I'm going to go look around and see if I can find anything.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and said aloud "Humph why did I get stuck with this group?"

Sakura walked over to sasuke and said "Its ok sasuke at least we have each other"

Shino just looked at them both and decided if they were going to talk then he had to be the alert one.

Meanwhile Koigensu was looking around when he heard a scream from the direction of the three rookies to witch he had been assigned, he ran back so fast that the draft from his own body didn't move the leaves until about seven seconds after he had passed the area. When he reached the clearing he saw what was happening there were three sound nins encircling the rookies, he threw a kunai at the back of ones head and killed him on the spot then the remaining two turned their attention on him they were running toward him, weaving in and out so that they couldn't be hit with a kunai, "this is orchestrated" koigensu thought, so he ran straight toward them and they both threw a kunai one kunai missed him completely and the other her caught and threw back, the returned kunai struck home and killed the nin with a gurgle and a thud. The remaining ninja decided if he was to stick around he would also meet his demise so he left hastily.

Koigensu turned angrily at the students and was about to ask them what they were doing when he noticed there were only two of them.

"where is shino?"

"hmm I don't know I haven't seen him since we stopped here."

At that point shino walked into the clearing dragging the ninja that got away behind him.

Koigensu turned his attention from sasuke and sakura to shino

"good work shino!"

"thank you koigensu"

"we need to move now, but you see the importance of staying alert?"

All three of the rookies chorused a loud "YES!" and then they leapt into the canopy leaving the bodies to lay in the clearing.

**REVEIW OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

Thank you, have a nice day


	2. Chapter1: The Arrival

Koigensu: Hello again well if your reading this then you must have read the prologue, but just in case you didn't I'm co-authoring with Shiboito and this is chapter 1! (so for those of you who made me write this sentence go back and read the prologue!)

Shiboito: Fo shizzzzle

Koigensu:umm…yeah… well enjoy

Shiboito: yeah enjoy the story or we will…glazed look "SHAKAKAKAKAKAKA"

Koigensu --'

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters I will use in this section of the fanfic, **

**Claimer: However I do own Koigensu most of this plot AND Shiboito owns Shiboito, a small bit of this plot AND Skiaka whew that was a mouthful**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

The team stopped moving and Koigensu dropped out of the canopy, pointed to a rather large cottage to his left and smiled. "Here we are"

"What do you mean here we are Mr.Koi…..I mean Koigensu?"

"Well sakura for the next two and a half years this will not only be your training ground but also your home."

"Oh"

"So everyone go inside and choose a room, there are plenty of them so just choose the one you would like."

They all went into the cottage to choose a room with koigensu at the front in case of another attack and sakura (of course) following behind sasuke like a baby duck.

After they all got inside Koigensu turned around and walked outside.

Sasuke gave him a quizzical look and thought "Humph I wonder what he's doing"

At that exact moment Koigensu leapt out of sight

Sasuke started toward the stairs and said "well lets go find our rooms shall we?"

The next morning Shino woke up at the crack of dawn and slipped downstairs to eat breakfast, a few hours later sakura and sasuke woke up and started toward their doors when they were both stopped by koigensu hanging from the ceiling (kage bunshin), he smacked them both back into their rooms, sasuke being ever the quick one dodged it, but sakura took a punch straight to the face and as she flew backward she accidentally kicked koigensu in the face. Luckily for koigensu the one she kicked was the clone, meanwhile koigensu explained to sasuke why he had stopped him.

"you have to get past me before you can go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"huh this should be easy", thought sasuke

Sasuke threw a kunai and then rushed toward the door, but his plan failed miserably because not only did koigensu catch the kunai, he also threw it back and caught sasuke by the back of his shirt and the momentum of the kunai not only pierced his shirt but also carried him backward and attached his shirt to the wall, sasuke got up and rushed toward him yet again and koigensu went to kick him back into the room but this time sasuke caught his foot and threw koigensu toward the wall in the room, koigensu sprung off the wall and hit sasuke so hard it knocked him through the doorway and into the hall. Koigensu walked out and helped sasuke up "hmm next time I wont hit you so hard you can go eat now."

Koigensu went downstairs a few minuets after sasuke had, he walked into the dining room and addressed the students. "This is what will happen every day unless you are up by five o-clock.

There was a chorus of moans and grumbles from sasuke and sakura but shino just looked back at koigensu and koigensu just chuckled.

Koigensu and the team (after a few hours) went outside and began training

"Ok first thing we'll do is we will master the art of tracking, ill go somewhere and purposefully leave a trail you need to find me, give me five minuets to get into place then come looking for me, if you haven't found me in ten minuets you get no lunch, understood?"

In unison the three rookies said "Yes koigensu."

Then koigensu took off into the trees so fast that he was naught but a blur to the human eye.

(a few minuets later)

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"ok lets go look for him" sasuke said

At this point shino was already out of sight and it was just sasuke and sakura (exactly the way sakura wanted it)

"so sasuke how are you"

"just shut up and look for signs."

"fine" she said and then she went on her own way to look for koigensu witch was a very bad idea. About eight minuets into the training koigensu heard a scream and took off in the direction of it. When he arrived at the place where he had heard the scream he saw sakura bound to a tree, gagged and guarded by two sound nins. Sasuke and shino showed up moments later and this gave koigensu an idea. "Ok you two sakura is exactly four yards from here, since our training earlier was cut short this is your new assignment, you are to go and save sakura from the two sound nins, do you accept?"

"yes"

nod

"Then go, and be quick about it!"

**REVIEW OR ILL KILL ** **YOU!**


End file.
